


Calibrate Vol. III

by misdanbe



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misdanbe/pseuds/misdanbe
Summary: Somebody's got her Light back. Time to fuck shit up!Continued story of Callisto n fireteam Jupiter :)
Relationships: Cayde-6/Female Guardian (Destiny), Female Guardian/Shaxx (Destiny), so far ;) - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. From many, one.

When Europa first felt Light, it came as a shock from her best friend’s hand, quite literally. And for their entire joint history, Callisto found much joy in pulling this electric greeting.  
So when the two returned from the Shard, and Callisto held out her hand with that smile on her face, the genius could find only one conclusion.

The news of the Shard’s endeavor spread much slower than lightning, but that didn’t mean much. Callisto became the most powerful weapon humaniy had, with one sentence.

“We have a Lightbearer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOS READY TO GOOOOO


	2. 1 month, 15 days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> war table!!! war table!!! excited!!!! callisto is terrified!!!

Nalim, Shaxx, Suraya, and the rest of Fireteam Jupiter gathered around a table, Europa the only one calm enough to sit. Albeit improperly.  
“Okay. Listen.” Suraya’s eyes followed her hand gestures instead of making contact. “If you heard them evacuate the planet, obviously there’s a lot more people off Earth who need to be in the loop.”  
“Like who?” Nalim had taken to her signature disapproving stance.  
“Like, I don’t know, your entire City? If your shiny new Guardian can get the radio booster from Devrim to me, that’s 0 casualties and one massive comms system. We could get more people HERE. Safe and alive.”  
“She’s only had her Light for a day. And she’s young to begin with. I don’t like her chances.”  
“She can’t even _die.”_  
Nalim glared. “That immortality is _conditional._ If Argo gets shot once, it’s over for good. None of us come back from that.”  
Callisto raised her hand. They all turned to look at her. “May I offer some input about me, please?”  
They nodded.  
“I can do it. I want to try.”  
Nalim’s expression wasn’t surprise, just something close to exhaustion. Suraya did not mirror her. “YES! See?”  
Cal thumbed over the top of Europa’s chair in quiet anxiety. “I know you’re scared of something happening, but I’m the best one for the job now. And if I wait until I’m more experienced, I’ll never get more experience.”  
“No one else can teach you how to use your Light. Your training will be trial and error. That is not the way I want you to learn control.”  
Europa shrugged. “Doesn’t really mean shit now, though, does it?”  
“Europa.”  
“Sorry.” She frowned. “But, honestly. Cali’s our best shot. And things aren’t going to get any better unless we put some cards on the table.”  
Nalim looked at Shaxx. She sighed, and he seemed to pick up for her. “Your mentor is right to warrant caution. This is not a time for grand entrances. Callisto. You are our secret weapon.” The playful lilt of his voice made her chuckle. “You are as fragile as you are mighty.” She nodded in acknowledgement. “But Europa and Suraya also are correct. We must begin our retaliation. We must bring this war to them.”  
Suraya sighed. “I just want to safely bring people to this place. You honestly think you can take back your City AND the Traveler with one Guardian?”  
Shaxx folded his arms confidently. “We have one Lightbearer. We have much more than one Guardian.”


	3. 1 month, 16 days

The Farm now buzzed with an energy not unlike the one under her skin.  
“Hands up.”  
Nalim’s eyes pierced through her. The sounds of training were loud, metalworking louder. People jogged by the field back and forth carrying materials like ants. It occurred to her they were preparing for more people. The people she could bring if she did this right...  
A punch landed in her chest, knocking her back, and her legs were swept out from underneath her. She hit the ground hard, and Argo materialized to heal her. Nalim pointed a wood gun at him. “You’re both dead. You cannot lose focus on your opponent because of your surroundings.”  
Callisto pulled herself up, grumbling.   
“Quiet!” She went back to her previous position. “This is a defensive technique. Look and listen.” Nalim stepped fluidly around her, back and around. “It feels like an orbit, right?” She repeated the steps. “You can feel my push and pull.” She mimicked Callisto’s stance. “Try.”  
Cal managed it, but the smooth transfers were gone. She resembled a scared tiptoer and less a confident dancer.  
_“Dancing is a great way to learn how to avoid getting shot.” Cayde snickered. “ Quick thinking, sure motions. A gunfight is just a ballroom. Go for it, Rookie.”_  
“Again.”  
She repeated it, smoother.  
Nalim smiled. “Again.”


	4. 1 month, 18 days

The preparations for her little adventure felt like ages until it was time; by then the stress of the future had blurred the past.  
“Alright. Jupiter Two, you read?”  
“Yeah, I’m here.”  
“Argo?”  
“All clear. Comms are normal.”  
Euri chuckled. “Yippee. If the connection starts getting finicky, tell me.”  
“‘Yippee?’”  
“I said what I said.”  
Callisto smothered her giggle. “Hey guys, I think a dork got into the comms system.”  
“Oh, you’re funny now, are you? Hey everybody, didn’t know the Traveler liked picking little shits.”  
“The Traveler DID pick _you.”_  
“The Traveler picked you TWICE. Double the shit.”  
“Are you guys done? Can we get started?” Suraya held down her own laugh. “Callisto, I’m connecting Devrim to the comms and sending you the coordinates to him.”  
She fidgeted on the pike until the dot in her helmet blinked. "Got it. Heading out now."  
In the corner of her eye, her name was replaced with a new one as his voice took over. Devrim. "Hello? Suraya?" He sounded proper. Like an older version of Leo.   
"Hey old man. Our new guardian friend's heading out to you now."  
"Hi." She smiled sheepishly, pike rumbling beneath her. "I'm Callisto."  
"Delightful! It's nice to meet you, Callisto."  
\---  
Europa had done the only thing she knew how to do when she got jittery. Nalim found her in the house with the radio tower and several tools around her.  
“Europa. What are you doing?”  
She narrowed her eyes at wires. “Cali’s going far out. I’m trying to make the signal go further.”  
Nalim smiled. “Didn’t you already do that?”  
“FURTHER. What it is currently is good but I can make it better. Stronger.”  
“How long do you plan to be working on this?”  
Europa shrugged. “As long as it takes for me to be satisfied.”  
“We’ll be here until the sun goes out. Guess I’d better get a chair to die in.”  
She perked up. “You’re gonna sit in here?”  
Nalim gave her best stern glance. “Of course. Difficult for me to make this go any faster if I’m outside. I’d like my warlock back before the next era.” Her smile returned. “What do you need me to do?”  
Europa’s eyes glittered. “Hold this open.”  
\---  
Suraya’s boots thumped loudly on the ground as she walked, the Farm long behind her. “Alright, Callisto. You should be coming up on a tall building in the center of a square. You see anything like that?”  
“Almost. I see a really pointy roof.” The sound of her ride rumbled in the background.  
“That would be me.” Devrim chuckled. “I think I can hear your bike. You’re close by.”  
Suraya nodded to herself. She felt oddly nervous. “Devrim, how’s your company?”  
“Pretty quiet. There’s some Fallen movement in the ruins, but otherwise nothing. I can see our Guardian friend now. Are you where you need to be?”  
“Almost. By the time Callisto’s to the system, I’ll be there.”  
From the window he watched, he could see the Lightbearer round the corner, hop off, and start into the building with a familiar sense of urgency. He turned away and leaned over the railing. “Up here!”  
Callisto jolted, looking up towards him. “Oh, hi! I didn’t think you’d be so high up.”  
“Better view.” He chuckled. “Can you manage the climb? It’ll be easier for you than for me.”  
“Yeah. Be up in a second.” Her helmet shielded her face, but her voice was kind. He could tell she was smiling. When the first blue fabric of her cloak passed into his eyesight, he picked up the radio contraption.  
“I’m glad I don’t have to be the one putting this together.” She laughed. It transmatted out of her hands, and her ghost gave a friendly nod in greeting. “So now I…?”  
“You’re heading for Suraya, who has the poor misfortune of making that thing work.”  
Bzzt. “Hey. Just because you two are too inexperienced with machines doesn’t make ME the loser here.” Her laughter echoed through the shell of her ghost, and his radio. “Alright, Guardian. Sent our meeting point to you. Got it?”  
Callisto looked at her ghost. He muttered “Well GIVE me a second…” to which she laughed. A small blip on her screen made her turn her head. “Got it! Heading to you now.” She held one hand on the railing, looking down at the drop. “It was nice to meet you, Devrim.”  
He nodded. “Likewise.”  
She dropped out of his sight, and her quiet footfalls sped out onto the street. The roar of the bike continued until the only sound left was the wind. He returned to his window, thinking about her unyielding grip on the railing. She was scared. Rightfully so.  
\--  
The sun began to set outside their window. Europa groaned when a wire sparked at her.  
“You need to step away for a minute.” Nalim watched her carefully. “We can come back to it.”  
“No! What if Cali needs the extra distance before I finish?”  
“Then she’ll have contact with Hawthorne and Devrim.”  
“But what if she needs US?”  
Nalim sighed. She couldn’t deny she felt the same urgency. “Then she’s gonna have to drive her immortal ass back in range. Europa, she’s out there as we speak, setting up a bigger comms relay. Spend your energy elsewhere for a minute.”  
“Doing what?”  
Nalim rolled her eyes. “You’re the brains. Figure it out. C’mon.” She grabbed the back of Europa’s collar and dragged her out to the porch. “Go. Shoo. Eat something.”  
She stuck her tongue out, but obediently walked in the direction of the food stocks.

“If I’d have known you were so good at corralling Guardians, I would’ve asked for your help a long time ago.”  
She turned, folding her arms. “I can barely corral the three I’ve got. And I would be meaner to yours.”  
Shaxx laughed, loudly. As usual. “If you are what they need to learn discipline, so BE it.” Then quieter. “May I say something...ah...personal?”  
They still hadn’t mentioned the last time he’d done so. She raised an eyebrow. “Go ahead.”  
“From what I’ve heard, River would’ve been incredibly proud of you. And your fireteam.”  
Nalim turned away. “And what have you heard?”  
“I asked Europa. She has told me much about her City experiences, and the guidance of both you and the doctor. She told me about Callisto too, before I had the chance to meet her myself.”  
“Yeah, well.” She surveyed the Farm. “River would’ve done better.”  
Shaxx stepped beside her. “I’m sure she would’ve said the same in your position as well.”  
The wall she’d begun forming crinkled just a bit. “You’re right. She would’ve.” She gave a bitter smile. “Doesn’t mean she would’ve been right, though.”  
Shaxx chuckled. “Ever the unbreakable, Nalim. Well, if it means anything. *I* am proud of you. You have done well.”  
She bit her sarcastic remark back. “...Thanks.”  
He looked down at her. “Anytime. Now. Europa has circled the building to go back to the radio. Would you like to scare her, or should I?”  
Nalim smirked, the corners of her mouth turning sharp. “Ohoh, now we’ve worked together this far. It would be a shame to split that now.”  
\---  
Bzzt. “Lexi?”  
Alexi’s head shot up off his hand. The paper shifted underneath his pencil, a line fuzzing the image of a cat. “Cali! Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just quiet.” He could hear the quiet footfalls on metal. “Never really been on a mission by myself.”  
“You were alone for a month.”  
“I wouldn’t really count that as a mission. More like basic survival and wandering around.”  
“You went on that ship by yourself.”  
“Well-” She chuckled. “Okay. Yeah, I did do that, but it didn’t turn out too hot for me. Or any of the City. Adrenaline is a kicker.”  
He gave a low chuckle, resuming his drawing. “Is not your fault. Sometimes people attack us. Is not our fault we are apparently...worth attacking.”  
“Wise words, little brother.”  
“I am taller than you.”  
“And I’m older.” She laughed again. “How’s everyone over there?”  
“Europa was working on the radio. Then she screamed. I do not know why.”  
“Is she okay?!”  
“She is fine.” He laughed. “Nalim and Shaxx laughed after. I think she had it…uh...”  
“Had it coming?”  
“Yes. That.” He smiled, though no one was in the barn to see.  
“She tends to. Alright, Lexi. I’m coming up on Suraya now. I’ll see you when I get home.”  
“Be fast, Cali. It will get cold and dark soon.”  
“Love you too.” Her smile was audible. “Keep everyone alive for me, okay?”  
He nodded, again to no one. “Okay.”  
\--  
“Hey Guardian. You get crushed by any other elevators?” Suraya chuckled into the radio. She stood now at the relay system, pressing buttons that did things. Good things, supposedly. Nice and useful things.  
Callisto smothered her laugh, shifting her tone into indignation. “No, not that you care. No other elevators have tried to crush me recently. I’m in one that is functional and going up.”  
“As elevators should.”  
“Next time you can get shot at by Fallen while falling metal rains from the sky.” Callisto chuckled. “I do not like it down here.”  
“Then hurry it up and get up here, fancypants!” Suraya grinned at her screen.  
Devrim’s voice interrupted on both their radios. “Suraya, could you at least attempt to be kind to our new Guardian friend?”  
“Oh, I’m being delightful. Heeeyyyy. There she is.”  
Callisto trudged out of the elevator opening. She was splattered with mud and blood, but she raised the radio contraption like the trophy head of an enemy. “Woooooo.”  
Suraya wiped off her hands, took the contraption, and realized that was meaningless. Ew. “Thanks, Guardian.”  
Callisto popped off her helmet. “You know my name.”  
“Well yeah, but now you’re fancy. Immortal.”  
Said immortal rolled her eyes with a small smile. “C’mon, just plug it in. I miss my family. Alexi said they’re doing fun things without me.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind. But seriously.” Suraya finished hooking up the relay booster to the system, and turned to give the most genuine smile she could. “You did really good work today. You’re gonna save a lot of people. Thank you.”  
“I appreciate it, but I’m just the runner.” She smiled sheepishly.  
Bzzt. Europa loudly exclaimed into both of their ears. “LET’S SEND OUT THE INVITES, SHALL WE!?”  
Suraya sighed. “She’s been around Shaxx too long.”  
“Oh no, she was like this before.”  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“I CAN HEAR YOU.”  
They both laughed, but the noises of the system snapped both of their attention to itself.  
“Is it…?”  
Suraya jumped into action. “It’s picking up something.”

A photo of Zavala flashed onto the screen. With him, images of the burning Plaza flashed across her mind in tandem. Looking into an oncoming missile. Holliday’s ship. Ghaul’s ship. Falling…  
Argo’s voice pulled her out. “It’s Zavala. He’s alive!”  
“It’s just a recording. We don't even know how old it is.”  
“He’s calling Guardians to rally at Titan! Callisto!”  
“You’re not GOING there.”  
She stared at the face on the screen. “I have to. I’m the only one who can.” Several voices hurriedly joined to object or interject, but she shook her head. “STOP IT. It’s none of your choices. It’s not even mine. If we want the City back, I need to go to Commander Zavala.”  
Suraya glared at her. “So you get your Light back, and you’re just gonna leave everyone behind? Figures. Guardians. You're all the same.”  
That stung her. The disappointment in Suraya’s eyes hurt. She looked at her shoes, silent.  
Europa’s voice echoed from Argo’s shell. “Do NOT talk to her like that. You know she’s right. If we want anything to get better we can’t have all of humanity in one refugee camp. As much as I’d rather she not leave the planet, we need Zavala.”  
Suraya did not look at her.  
Callisto silently put her helmet back on and began her walk home.


	5. 1 month, 19 days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine ur two and then this shit happens

“This move is called the binary.” Nalim’s hair reflected so much sunlight, but her dark eyes seemed to eat it away. The Farm shifted around them, but it just blurred away into her peripheral. “When two stars orbit each other, one doesn’t stay in the center. Both move. When I try to punch you, move like normal.”  
Callisto nodded quietly. As instructed, when Nalim stepped forward, Callisto slid past her and spun.  
“Good. Now,” She turned. “I’ll try again, and you just repeat it.”  
Nalim swung forward, and Callisto danced past her arm, whirling on her.  
“Good! Much better. When your opponent is bent on killing you, they won’t stand in one place for you. They’re going to move with you, so you need to move with them. Understood?”  
Callisto nodded.   
They continued to spar, Nalim’s expression growing more proud every movement she did properly.  
...  
The sky was dark. A million pinpoints of light looked down at them.  
Nalim stood behind her, tied her hair back, and clicked her mask in place. It was a ritual. Of course, she was capable of doing those things alone, but why, when she was not alone?  
“To Titan?” She wrung her hands in her lap, watching the light swirl under her skin.  
Nalim solemnly nodded. “To Titan.”  
\--  
She settled into the cockpit, feeling anxiety build in her gut. Her chestplate felt awkward. Nalim’s hand cannon sat in the worn holster on her hip. Europa modified her helmet to be stronger. One of Alexi’s ribbons was tied around her bicep as a token of love and luck. She felt a little like a lost and found bin.  
“Cali?” Europa.  
“I’m here.”  
“You ready for lift off? You’ve got your guns, gear, ghost?”  
Argo chuckled. “Please don’t forget to take me with you.”  
“Definitely not going to Titan alone.” She gave a small nervous laugh. Leaving her entire team behind made her scared enough.  
“You’re going to be okay, firstborn. Shoot straight and bring us a large blue man, and we’ll be good. Nothing past that, really.”  
“Euri, there’s several things in between there.”  
“C’mon, how hard can it be?” Europa laughed. “Try not to get shot in the face. Kay?”  
“Kay.”  
Something that sounded like a voice came from Euri’s side.  
“Mom said you’re gonna do fine and that you can always summon her to the radio if you need to. At least one of us is always going to be at the radio until you come back.”  
“That makes me feel better. I love you guys.”  
“We love you too. Now get off the planet! Shoo!”  
Acid lurched through her. Off the planet. Alone. Humanity on her shoulders. Okay. Cool. Alright. That’s cool.  
The console brightened, and the jumpship rumbled underneath her hands. She was shaking, but her grip remained tight on the controls. She tried to say another goodbye. Nothing came out.  
She looked at Argo with a nervous smile, Earth only a memory behind them.


	6. 1 month, 20 days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg ok i know a war's happening but EEEE

She stared in wonder at the blue-green marble when she entered orbit. It was an odd teal, like if the water and land of Earth had been blended together by a cosmic painter.  
“Titan is beautiful…”  
Argo nodded. “It is. Let’s hope we don’t have to stay long, though.”  
Her chest filled with resignation. “Yeah.”  
“Home has been informed we’ve reached Titan. Nalim’s taking her shift on comms now if we need anything.”  
Callisto nodded, pushing the ship down into the atmosphere. “Do we have an idea of Zavala’s location?”  
“Trying to pinpoint him now.” Static echoed from the console. “Commander Zavala, this is Jupiter Two arriving on Titan. Where do you want us?”  
Her heart jolted when a familiar voice echoed back from the console. He was talking to her, alive, in real-time. He was really alive. Maybe, somewhere out there...so was-  
“Guardian, no! Turn back. It was a mistake to call us here. The Hive have taken control of the Golden Age facilities, it’s too dangerous. We’ve already lost too many for good.”  
“But Commander, we’ve got our Light back!”  
For a minute, everything was very silent.  
“...How?”  
Callisto interjected. “The Shard in the EDZ. It called to us.”  
“The Traveler called to you? Hmm.” He shifted into the familiar tone of consideration. “It’s risky.”  
Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice echoed through the console. “Commander, it’s not like we have a lot of other options. Get down here, Jupiter Two. I’m sending you our coordinates now. We’ve got work to do.”  
The comms went quiet. All she could hear was the rumble of the jumpship underneath her and her heart beating in her ears.  
“I want to talk to Nalim.”  
Argo gave a nod.  
“Hey mom.”  
“Hey kid.” She could hear the signature ‘old lady’ smile.  
“Zavala’s here with another woman. He said the Hive have taken over the facility.”  
Nalim was quiet. “You’ve never encountered the Hive.”  
“No...I haven’t.”  
“They die just like everything else. You’re going to be okay, Two.”  
“What do I do if the comms fail?”  
Nalim sighed. “You’re several planets away, I can’t say it isn’t likely. You follow Zavala’s directions and you follow your instincts. Argo has all of Asha’s data. If you don’t know what to do, see if there’s anything in my past that can help you.”  
“I’m nervous.”  
“You’re scared.”  
Callisto's cheeks flushed in embarrassment.  
“If you weren’t, I wouldn’t have let you go. Caution keeps.”  
The inscription on Nalim’s sniper rifle. ‘Caution keeps’. She thumbed over Nalim’s hand cannon for comfort. “Wish me luck?”  
Nalim sighed. “I’ve never stopped.”  
…  
Back on earth, Cal’s comms quieted. Nalim lowered her head to the table and covered herself with her arms.  
“I hate the Hive.”  
“I know you do, Lim.”  
“Why does it always have to be the Hive.”  
“Sometimes it’s not.”  
Nalim pinched her nose. “Oh right, sometimes it’s a different species threatening all of humanity, I should be thankful there’s so much variety in my life.”  
“Don’t get grumpy.”  
“How am I supposed to not be grumpy? Do you know how many times I’ve watched the Hive rip Light out of guardians?”  
“Um. Yes, I do.”  
“Stupid question.”  
Asha giggled. “It’s not like I’m your ghost or anything. With a full documentation of your entire life.”  
“Shut iiiittttt.”  
“You started it.”  
“You sound like Euri.”  
“Euri isn’t even two yet. She sounds like me.” Asha’s eye narrowed. “I’m calling Shaxx in.”  
“Why??”  
“You need someone to counter your negativity.”  
“Isn’t that supposed to be you?”  
“When have I ever-“ Asha bonked her shell on her Guardian’s head. “Stupid old lady.”  
The door to the barn creaked open, and Shaxx peeked in. “Is everything alright?”  
She sighed.  
He chuckled under his breath and sat in the chair next to her, silent.  
“It’s the Hive.”  
He shook his head. “It’s always the Hive.”  
She gave a sharp laugh. “Oh, Shaxx." She thought for a minute that they were two sides of the same coin, but never dared let that see the light of day.  
He propped his head on his hands, watching her every move. She felt suddenly very under surveillance.  
“What are you thinking about?” She flicked her eyes to the radio, making certain she was muted.  
“I-. Ah. Um.” He dropped his hands, and looked at the radio. “Give me the updates on Callisto’s mission.”  
“Were you _thinking_ about Callisto’s mission?”  
Even with the helmet on, she could tell he wasn’t really making eye contact with her. This was not the usual Shaxx. She suddenly thought about his comment and her stomach lurched. That was just a friendly compliment, of course. Out of the blue, but with no other meanings.  
...Right?  
“I’ll share my thoughts with you when we are not running tactical.” He was smiling. She could hear it.  
She wanted to laugh. That was the perfect answer, as she was now too anxious to know the actual one. He always knew exactly how to-  
Asha’s eye bore into her. She could sense Asha’s smile too. It was more malicious.   
“Callisto’s arrived at Titan and made contact with the Commander. She says the Hive have taken over the facility.”  
“He’s at least alive. That’s a good sign. What is worrying you?”  
“Callisto’s never encountered the Hive. Ever. This is the-the worst possible timing. She’s alone, no backup, the only fucking Lightbearer in the system, going up against the Hive who do horrible _horrible_ things to guardians they get their nasty little h-”  
“Nalim.” He was definitely looking at her now. “One thing at a time. You trained her. She is fully capable of surviving the Hive, but you said yourself she is scared and alone. She needs you to be unwavering in your belief that she will make it out of this.”  
She nodded. He was right. Always right, that son of a bitch.  
The radio beeped, and Nalim startled. “Hey mom. Me again.”  
“What do you need?” She was almost shaking. She never shook. She’d killed gods. She never shook.  
“This woman here with Zavala. When Argo said we were Jupiter Two, she asked if I was in contact with One. She wants to talk to you. She’s um...more confident in my ability to help than Zavala is.” Callisto gave a nervous laugh.  
“Alright kid. Let me talk to her.”  
The static cut. She dug her nails into her palms.   
“Jupiter One. This is Deputy Commander Sloane reporting from Titan. May I ask your position?”  
“Sloane. It’s been a while.” Nalim’s grip relaxed. “This is Jupiter One. Hunter Guardian Nalim reporting from the EDZ.”  
Sloane laughed heartily. “Nalim! Should’ve known you’d find your way to the center of this mess.”  
“No, the center of this is currently entering Titan’s atmosphere. She said you needed to talk to me?”  
“Also should’ve known you were back to collecting kinderguardians. I can tell she’s young.”  
“Two, ironically. She’d better come back alive.”  
“That’s what I wanted to talk about, other than to get updates on home. It’s the Hive.”  
Nalim sighed, her heart dropping. “It’s always the fucking Hive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nalim: is my kid going to literally die to bugs right now oh my god oh no no no  
> shaxx: :) <3 pretty womaaan


End file.
